


Occupational Voyeurism

by BlackBat09



Category: Eleven Little Roosters, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Dirty Talk, F/M, Lindsay is technically an ELR OC, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBat09/pseuds/BlackBat09
Summary: Look, when you're an operator for Gavin the bloody Third, you're gonna hear some things. And when he gets fancy new contact lenses that stream to your computer, you're gonna see some things.And when you're Mikey, well, hearing and seeing Gavin the Third can lead to some unforeseen consequences.





	

Mikey walked into work to find his office already open, people bustling in and out of the small space, the volatile operator’s eyes already narrowed and his cheeks reddening as he watched someone come out with one of his computers in hand.

“Oi! Fuck you think you’re doing with that?” he asked, the man stopping in his tracks, already paling when faced with Mikey’s rage.

“You’re getting an upgrade, sir, so we’re switching it out,” the worker stammered, shifting Mikey’s computer a little in his hands, making the young man’s lips twist more.

“On whose authority? I didn’t ask for a fuckin’ upgrade.” That was a lie: Mikey had asked _many_ times for better equipment, he’d just never expected to get it.

“Orders from the top. Said it concerned Agent Three, but nothing else,” he explained, and Mikey sighed.

It was always something about fucking Gavin.

“Put that back so I can transfer my shit, yeah? And any of your buddies who took the others, get ‘em back here so nobody’s walkin’ off with my data.”

“Yes, sir.” Mikey waited in the hall as the man tucked his computer back under his desk, arms crossed over his chest, still annoyed that he hadn’t been warned about the upgrade, stepping into his office once it’d been vacated. Two brand-new monitors sat on his tiny desk, instead of his singular old one, a wireless keyboard and mouse set out in front of it. The new monitors were hooked up to new machines that sat under his desk, alongside the old one he’d rescued, and the operator sighed and tossed his hat on his chair before he got down on his hands and knees, plugging the old machine into his power strip and turning it on to start on transferring it over to his new setup.

The operator was sweating by the time he was done, his old machines carted away to be destroyed, leaving him alone in his office. Thankfully, his air conditioning kicked on once the door was shut, cooling both him and his equipment.

The rose-shaped icon on his desktop flashed and Mikey sighed, putting on his cap and then his headset before he clicked it, pulled up the video chat with his boss.

“Operator Jones, reporting in.”

“Ah, Mikey. Enjoying the new equipment?”

“Yes, ma’am. ‘Bout time.” He raised a brow at the camera, knowing that the woman shrouded in shadow on the other side could see it. “I was told it has to do with Gavin the Third. What’s that about?”

“I’m sure you know about what’s happened with the Rooster Corps,” she began, getting a nod in reply. “We need you to be in tip-top shape in order to keep Agent Three safe. At your strongest, so he can lean on you.”

Mikey scoffed, “If he leaned on me any more, I’d be fuckin’ carryin’ him.”

His boss chuckled, shaking her head a bit at his salt. “You do an exceptional job, Mikey.”

“Damn right, I do,” he confirmed, chuckling as well. He cracked his knuckles before looking back at the camera. “So. What else is going on with Gav? Can’t just be my upgrade, there’s gotta be some other measures to keep that knobhead safe.”

“Well, we _are_ changing up his missions. Rather than assassinations, he’ll be performing simple information-gathering.”

“So he don’t shoot one of the other Roosters, yeah?”

“Exactly. We all know how he gets with his weapon. By giving him nonlethal missions, and making sure you’re fully equipped, we can hopefully avoid bloodshed until the traitor among the Rooster Corps has been rooted out.”

“Fair enough. If he ain’t shootin’ people, how’s he gonna be gettin’ information? We both know he ain’t stealthy or nothin’,” Mickey pointed out, a smirk pulling at his lips as he thought of how clumsy Gavin the Third was.

“We were thinking he’d rely on his… _other_ talent to get what he needs,” the woman on the other end of the call murmured, and it took Mikey a second before his eyes went wide.

“You can’t be bloody serious,” he uttered flatly, growing furious as his boss stayed quiet. “You’re telling me that your brilliant bloody plan is to send him out to  _shag_ people? When did we go from James Bond to Austin fuckin’ Powers?”

“ _Michael._ ” The operator fell silent, looking down at his keyboard, hands clenching and uncurling on his desktop. “It’s either this or we take him out of service. He’s not good for much more, and you know it. And if we remove him from service, that casts suspicion on MI6. We don’t need the Rooster Corps coming down on us.”

“Yes, ma’am.” They sat quietly for a few moments before Mikey’s boss sighed.

“Mikey. We need your help, alright? Gavin needs your help, to stay alive with all this bloody nonsense going on.”

Nodding, Mikey looked up at the camera again. “What do I have to do?”

* * *

 “This is bloody ridiculous.”

Gavin the Third’s equipment had been updated, as well; his new earpiece was nearly impossible to see, and he’d been fitted with contacts that would stream his surroundings to Mikey’s office, giving the operator a first-person view of the agent’s stupidity.

“Oi, why the hell do I have to watch if he’s just gonna be out shagging birds?” he demanded, standing in Annersby’s lab as Gavin struggled to put in both contact lenses.

“Birds and blokes,” Annersby corrected. “And you’ll watch because we tell you to, Mr. Jones. Your keen eyes will help pick up on that which Agent Three misses. It’s a joint effort.”

“If I’m so damn useful, why not put me out in the field? At least I actually know how to fuck.” Gavin the Third squawked indignantly, which Mikey ignored.

“Do you really want Agent Three manning your setup?”

“Fuck no.”

“Then you stay here,” Annersby concluded, leaving no room for argument.

Mikey scowled, crossing his arms as he watched Gavin nearly put his own eye out. “Bloody idiot.”

“Don’t be rude, Mikey,” the agent whined.

“Sod off.”

* * *

 Mikey rolled his neck to crack it before he settled in at his seat, slipping his headset on as he watched the stream from Gavin’s lenses on one of his monitors, the agent straightening his suit in a mirror as he prepared for the night’s mission.

“Alright, Gav.” Gavin the Third’s face lit up when he heard Mikey’s voice, making the operator’s stomach twist, but he ignored it. “Easy one tonight. You remember the bird you’re lookin’ for?”

“Yeah. Pretty thing, isn’t she?”

“Evil bitches always are,” Mikey remarked, shoving down the pang of irritation at the agent’s remark. “You get up to her room, shag her, wait for her to fall asleep, and then you find the sodding files and get out, yeah? I don’t wanna have to go through some ridiculous escape plan, just leave the bloody room when you’re done.”

“But your escape plans are always so interesting, Mikey!” Gavin’s smirk, reflected in the mirror, revealed the sarcasm in his words, Mikey’s teeth grinding audibly over the microphone and making Gavin flinch.

“Don’t be a prick,” he spat, unimpressed. “Get out to the damn party and find your mark.”

Gavin chuckled but did as Mikey told him, leaving the men’s room and heading out into the grand ballroom, where the event was starting to fill up. Agent Three’s eyes wandered over the most beautiful people in the crowd, Mikey getting more than an eyeful as Gavin’s gaze lingered on people’s asses.

“Focus, you pleb, she’ll be arriving soon.”

“Sorry, Mikey.”

“Whatever.”

Other than pointing out when Gavin’s target arrived, Mikey didn’t have to do much; despite his idiocy and narcissism and _giant_ fucking nose, Gavin’s accent seemed to always be enough to capture the eye and heart of anyone he set his sights on. The beautiful woman who he’d been sent to seduce was more than happy to be swept into Gavin’s arms, the two drinking champagne and laughing together until the mark invited Gavin to skip the rest of the event and come back to her room.

When Gavin readily agreed, Mikey bit back a scoff, sneering at the image of the mark on his screen.

He watched with disinterest as the target undressed in her hotel room, leaning his elbow on his desk and resting his cheek against his hand as he watched the scene unfold through Gavin the Third’s eyes.

It was only when the agent began undressing himself that Mikey’s interest was piqued, though he tried to ignore it; he’d heard whispers of Agent Three’s _endowment_ , just as he’d heard ones about how shitty and selfish he was in bed. Once Gavin was naked, the vain bastard couldn’t resist glancing at himself in one of the hotel room’s mirrors, giving Mikey an eyeful of something he actually _wanted_ to see.

Holy shit.

He choked on a breath, his coughs drawing a raised brow from Gavin, but Mikey muttered, “I’m bloody fine, just fuck the bird.”

Watching Gavin’s idea of foreplay was… downright painful, honestly. Mikey’s lip curled distastefully at how truly inattentive and _pathetic_ the agent was in bed, pushing up his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose as he mulled over a stupid idea.

Fuck it.

“Gavin. Listen to me, you fucking _knob_. You’re not gonna get anywhere if you do it like that. I’m gonna talk you through it, because if I let this go on, you’ll be thrown out before you even get your dick in her,” Mikey laid out. Gavin’s little huff was annoyed but not too much, and his operator took that as a go-ahead.

“Alright. Kiss her first, you selfish prick, and then kiss down to her cunt. You’re gonna get someone else off for once.”

Watching Gavin follow his every order was strangely satisfying, a small smirk gracing his lips as Gavin pressed kisses across the mark’s throat, down over her collarbones and breasts, lingering for a moment before kissing down her belly and over the trail of soft curls that led to her cunt. Gavin spread her legs wider, and Michael muttered, “Kiss her thighs,” a thrill going through him as the agent did just that, kissing the mark’s inner thighs before pressing his mouth to her core, licking at her slit and drawing a gasp from the woman above him.

“There you go. Get her nice and wet with your mouth before you do anything else, yeah? Take care of her.” Gavin’s eyes fluttered shut as he ate out the woman he was with, her moans getting louder as he went on. Mikey was actually marginally impressed by the fact that Agent Three was _succeeding_ \- even with directions, he wasn’t sure Gavin would actually be capable of pleasuring someone else. But their target seemed more than happy, moaning and pleading for more, crying out the fake name Gavin had given her.

“Try slipping a finger in her, start stretching her out for your prick,” Mikey instructed quietly, watching as Gavin’s eyes opened, the agent staring up his mark’s body as he sank a finger inside her, mouth still connected to her cunt, the woman’s back arching off the bed.

Guiding Gavin through eating a woman out was… kind of hot. Whether it was the sounds of the woman in ecstasy or how _easily_ Gavin followed Mikey’s commands, the operator refused to consider; obviously, he was getting off on the bird moaning. He wouldn’t be getting this hard because of Gavin.

When the mark came, thighs trembling and squeezing around Gavin’s face, gasping high little whines as she rode out her pleasure on the agent’s tongue and three of his fingers, Gavin let out his first moan of the night, and Mikey’s fists curled as he tried to ignore the way his cock twitched.

“Main event. Now you can get your damn rocks off.” Realizing how bad giving Gavin control would be, he quickly added, “But you still have to listen to me. I'm not lettin’ you fuck this up.” There was no huff of protest this time, Gavin’s mouth occupied by the mark’s, the woman still moaning as Gavin’s fingers moved inside her.

Gavin moaned again and Mikey wished he’d just shut the fuck up; his erection was straining against his slacks, his breath coming out in soft pants as he tried to focus on directing Agent Three.

“Please, I need you,” the woman beneath Gavin pleaded, and he pulled away from their kiss, sitting back on his knees and looking down his own body as he took the mark by the hips, pulling her close. Gavin wrapped a hand around himself and Mikey found the heel of his own hand rubbing against the swell of his dick in his trousers, watching as Gavin pressed inside the woman he’d been sent to steal from.

The spy’s long moan made Mikey shudder, squeezing himself through his slacks before giving up on subtlety, fingers shaking as he fumbled open his fly, shoving his trousers and his pants halfway down his thighs. Mikey’s cock sprung from its confinement, flushed red and already leaking precome that the operator used to ease the slide of his hand down his shaft, biting back a moan as he bucked up into his own grip.

Christ.

The mark was moaning as Gavin fucked her, as Mikey muttered little tips to Gavin on how to improve the experience, but Mikey was focused on Gavin’s groans, on the sound of his hips slapping against the mark’s thighs, fisting his own cock as he tried to at least pretend he was still composed.

He tossed his head back, his hat slipping off and his head knocking against the paper-covered wall behind him, but Mikey didn’t care, too busy taking in every noise that Gavin made, his eyes closed. Gavin's pants and grunts and groans were so loud in his ears, so close, that it sounded like Gavin was right there in Mikey's office, in the sweltering little room, moaning because Mikey was telling him what to do, because of _him_ and not the woman Gavin was inside.

“Fuck- get her off again before you finish. Find her clit,” Mikey breathed, peeking between his lashes to watch as Gavin looked down, pressing his thumb against the mark’s clit, rubbing the little nub as his thick cock slid in and out of her, the sight making Mikey shudder. The target's moans grew louder, higher, until the woman gasped out a moan and came again, if the way Gavin groaned was any indication.

“So bloody good, love,” the agent husked, the smacks of his hips growing faster in Mikey's ears, the operator’s hand speeding on his cock to match Gavin’s thrusting.

“Don't come inside her, you mong, you didn't put a condom on,” he muttered, watching the screen hungrily as Gavin pulled out of his mark, wrapping his hand around his shaft, jerking until his hips stuttered and he came, the sight of the spy’s cum striping across the mark’s pale skin pushing Mikey over the edge himself.

He bit down on his hand to muffle a whimper of Gavin’s name, his own seed staining his button down as he listened to Gavin’s panting in his ear, the man leaning down to kiss his target now that he was sated before climbing off the bed. “Gonna clean up, love. I’ll be back,” he murmured, Mikey shutting his eyes when the spy pushed into the hotel bathroom, his nakedness reflected in the giant mirror on the wall.

Gavin turned the faucet on before he started whispering to his operator, obviously gleeful, “Mikey, lad, that was bloody top. Thanks for having my back, boi.”

Sitting alone in his office, panting, sweaty and covered in his own cum, Mikey swallowed thickly before muttering, “Learn to have your own sex, you fucking prick.” He heard Gavin’s noise of confusion as he hung up on the spy, tearing off his headset and throwing it to the ground.

“Fuck!” Mikey exploded out of his chair, kicking it before he turned and punched the wall, the surface denting and papers rustling under his fist, but it wasn’t satisfying- certainly not as satisfying as hearing Gavin pant and groan, watching Gavin fist his cock until he came. “God fucking dammit.”

He turned to find the feed from Gavin’s contacts still running, the agent looking at himself in the mirror, waving his arms to try and get Mikey’s attention, and the operator’s lips pressed into a thin line before he shut off the monitor. Turning his back to his setup, Mikey unbuttoned and yanked off his dirty shirt, using it to clean his hand before wadding it up and tossing it in the corner, his white undershirt blessedly clean, before tucking away his cock and zipping his trousers.

How could he have fucking wanked to Gavin? Agent Three, Gavin the fucking Third: notoriously trigger-happy, useless, clumsy, selfish, big-nosed and apparently big-pricked-

“Shit.” Mikey ran his hands through his hair, tugging harshly at his curls as he turned on his heel, the confines of his office not fit for pacing. As he swiveled, the rose icon on his live monitor started to blink, catching Mikey’s eye and making his stomach drop.

He scooped his headset off the floor, smoothing his hair a little before slipping it on and then dropping into his chair, wheeling over to his desk again to answer the video message.

“Operator Jones.”

“We’ve just received a rather frantic call from Agent Three, concerned that his operator had abruptly disconnected in the _middle_ of a _mission_. Is everything all right, Mr. Jones?” his boss asked, obviously annoyed; Mikey knew he shouldn’t have hung up, especially not when there was still so much left to be done.

“Yes, ma’am. M’sorry. New setup, I must’ve bumped something wrong,” Mikey offered weakly, chewing the inside of his lip as he waited for a reply.

“Reconnect with Agent Three as soon as possible.”

“Yes, ma’am.” With that, the call had ended, and Mikey sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose before he reconnected with Gavin’s earpiece, turning the monitor with his feed back on and watching the view of the empty bed next to Gavin for a long moment, listening to the sound of the shower running before he spoke.

“Operator Jones, sync.” He heard Gavin gasp, the spy quickly sitting up.

“Mikey, you’re back! I was worried, s’why I called Ruby. Sorry if I got you in any trouble, boi,” he whispered, and Mikey swallowed back an insult and simply set his jaw.

“Maintain radio silence until you’re away from the target,” Mikey replied, toneless but firm, and he watched Gavin’s feed flicker a few times as the spy blinked in confusion.

“What’re you on about? She’s in the bloody shower!”

“Maintain radio silence,” he repeated, getting a huff from the agent on the other end before Gavin flopped back onto the hotel bed, staring at the ceiling.

“All right, all right. Smegpot.” Mikey didn’t say a word, simply sat back in his chair and hoped the rest of the mission would go by smoothly and, more importantly, quickly.

* * *

 They were successful, in the end, Gavin escaping the hotel room and the hotel with the files, on a late-night flight back to London that gave the spy time to think over what had happened.

Not the mission; the mission was done, the bird wouldn’t even know her files were gone until she woke up in the morning and Gavin was already home; but about Mikey. His operator could be, well, temperamental, to put it lightly, but he’d never hung up on Gavin; they could bicker for hours, Mikey simply getting louder and louder as Gavin enraged him.

But to just _hang up_?

It’d never happened.

And then when Mikey had come back, it was like Gavin had been handed off to an entirely different operator. His orders were direct, clipped, and overly professional, not a single curse or insult; Gavin had never heard Mikey so lifeless and dull. He wanted to see the lad when he got back to base, try and talk to him about everything that had happened with the orders and the shagging and all, but Mikey’s office was dark and locked by the time Gavin arrived at headquarters, the spy discouraged but not giving up. He’d just have to try again the next day.

But the next day came and Mikey’s door stayed locked, the operator not responding when Gavin knocked, despite the fact that he could see the light spilling from under the door. It actually sort of- hurt, being ignored by Mikey, and Gavin sulked around headquarters for the rest of the day, obliterating targets on the shooting range as he worked through his annoyance.

The next few missions went about the same; Mikey was practically frigid as he directed Gavin through his mission, and any attempts to talk to him in person were met with a locked door.

“Agent Three-” Mikey began during a mission, and Gavin lost it.

“My name is Gavin, you pleb!” the spy finally snapped at his operator, sick of the monotonous repetition of his codename instead of his real one. “Bloody hell, Mikey! We’re partners, mate, why are you being such a minge lately? All I want to do is talk or have a bloody drink, and you’re either all business or simply ignoring me! I know the shagging was awkward, but come off it!”

There was silence for a long moment.

“We’re not partners.”

“ _What_?”

“You’re an agent, and I’m your operator. That doesn’t make us partners.” Gavin’s hands curled into fists, opening his mouth to tell Mikey just how much that _hurt_ , but the operator just talked over him. “You have a mission, Agent Three. Get moving.”

* * *

 Desperate times called for desperate measures. Not that Gavin was desperate or anything, he was just sick of Mikey _ignoring_ him all the time, tired of the lack of emotion in the fiery man’s voice. It simply wasn’t right, wasn’t Mikey! And if anyone knew Mikey, if anyone could help Gavin with his operator, it was his coordinator.

“Agent Three. You don’t come by often,” the woman mused, standing from her desk to shut the door behind Gavin before taking her seat again. “It’s good to see you, Gavin.”

“Nice to see you, too, love.” He sat across from her, smiling warmly at his old friend, striking in her dark suit and red blouse, her hair a pale blonde. “New hair?”

“I needed a change from the red,” she confirmed, tucking a few strands behind her ear before setting her hands on her desk, assuming a more businesslike pose. “Now. You mentioned you needed to talk to me about Operator Jones?”

“Yeah. Mikey’s been… he’s been a bit off, lately, yeah?” The agent frowned, trying to put his thoughts into words. “He doesn’t even yell anymore. Keeps calling me ‘Agent Three’ instead of Gavin, or some insult. He told me that we weren’t partners, Ruby, that we’re just an agent and an operator! He won’t talk to me in person! I don’t even know what I did!”

The coordinator’s face had grown more stony as Gavin vented his concern, her lips pressed into a thin line, and it gave Gavin pause to see her looking so displeased.

“Ruby?”

“Operator Jones does not owe you his time or his emotional labor outside of missions, and I am not going to force him to attend to you because you cannot handle a professional relationship. Not everyone is going to fall at your feet,” she snapped, her voice sharp, the voice of a coordinator instead of a friend. “If you have a problem with your operator, you can petition to be reassigned, but your missions together have been overwhelmingly successful, so I see no need for a change.”

“Miss Rose, please, something-”

“ _Agent Three_ ,” she interrupted, eyes ablaze. “Leave my operator alone.”

Gavin looked down, frustrated, but still muttered, “Yes, ma’am.”

* * *

 Gavin knew what he’d promised Coordinator Rose, but he was, quite simply, tired of being patient. After wasting some time in the shooting range and bothering Annersby for a bit, he marched down to Mikey’s office, banging his fist against the locked door, determined to talk to the operator once and for all.

“Mikey, I know you’re in there! I’m tired of this nonsense. When was the last time we got bevs, boi? When was the last time you called me a bloody prick?” he demanded, feeling a bit like a fool as he stood yelling at a locked door, but he didn’t stop. “Don’t I deserve that anymore?”

As Gavin struggled for words, he heard the click of the lock, a smile lighting up his face before he opened Mikey’s door, stepping into the tiny space and pulling it shut behind him.

“You’re a fuckin’ prick, Gavin,” Mikey muttered, not looking away from his monitors as he addressed the spy standing in his office. “Is that why you’ve been up my arse, because you wanted me to fuckin’ insult you?”

“Well. Yeah,” Gavin admitted, getting a disgusted noise from the other man as he straightened up in his chair. “That’s what you  _do_ , Mikey! You get minged off and yell and call me rude things and then we go out for bevs together. And I miss that, boi. I miss my partner.”

The clack of the operator’s keys slowed to a stop, Mikey sighing as he pulled off his headset and his cap, running his hand through his curls. “So you’ve been bangin’ at my door because you realized you haven’t got any other friends, is that it?” He froze when he heard his door lock, brows furrowing, but Gavin’s hands were already on his shoulders before he could turn, holding Mikey in place before sliding down the operator’s chest.

“That and one other thing, love.” A shudder went through Mikey as Gavin pet his chest, thumbs brushing his pecs before they slid further down, tugging gently at where Mikey’s shirt was tucked into his trousers. “I wanted to hear you moan my name again.”

Mikey sucked in a breath, choking out, “Shit, you heard that?” Well, there went the option to deny it. Gavin chuckled lowly, breath ghosting across the shell of Mikey’s ear, making the hairs on the back of his neck rise as the spy continued to play with the hem of his shirt.

“You’ve never been very quiet, have you, boi?” Gavin teased, nuzzling at the soft spot behind Mikey’s ear, the operator silently thanking heaven that he was sitting down and his knees couldn’t give out. “Is that why you were avoiding me, my lovely Mikey? Because you were locked up here in your little room, moaning for me while I shagged a target?”

His long fingers slipped under Mikey’s button down, tugging his undershirt out of his waistband and then finally getting his hands on the operator’s skin, soft and warm under his fingertips, grinning when Mikey gasped, “Fuck.”

“I’ll take that as an affirmative,” Gavin murmured against Mikey’s neck, withdrawing his hands from the operator’s skin only to start popping open his buttons, Mikey’s head falling back against Gavin’s shoulder as he let the spy start undressing him. “Did you touch yourself for me, Mikey? You had to have, panting like that, making those pretty little whimpers in my ear.”

“Gavin- fuck, mate, m’sorry.” Mikey sounded truly upset, and Gavin paused in his seduction to kiss one of his operator’s freckled cheeks, hugging the other man for a brief moment.

“My lovely little lad, I’m not upset with you,” he promised softly, nudging his nose against Mikey’s throat before pressing gentle kisses to the soft skin, his fingers creeping back to Mikey’s buttons as he continued to murmur to him. “Do you know how bloody delicious you sounded? All I wanted was to be inside _you_ , just like you were, all breathless and bossy.”

Mikey let out a shaky moan that had Gavin twitching in his slacks. “You want that, boi?” the spy asked, pushing Mikey’s button down open before pulling the hem of his undershirt up to his neck, exposing his chest to the cool air of his office, Gavin cooing in quiet delight as Mikey’s nipples perked up. “To tell me how to shag you just right? Let me fill that nice arse of yours with my cock?”

Gavin yelped as Mikey grabbed his hair, the operator turning his head and pulling Gavin in to crash their lips together, their teeth clicking as Mikey groaned desperately into Gavin’s mouth. “You’d better have lube, you teasing fuck,” Mikey hissed when their lips parted, and Gavin nodded eagerly before kissing his operator again, licking the sickly sweetness of energy drinks from Mikey’s mouth, wanting to find out what the other man really tasted like.

The sharp nip of Mikey’s teeth made Gavin draw back with a whine, dragging his gaze from the operator’s swollen, spit-shiny lips to his darkened eyes when Mikey tugged at his hair again. “Do you want to fuck me or not?” the operator demanded, glaring up at Gavin. “Because we won’t get anywhere if you can’t quit snogging me.”

It was far too easy to get the pout off Mikey’s face; Gavin simply reached down to stroke the operator’s cock through his trousers, watching raptly as Mikey’s head dropped back with a moan. “Maybe I should tease you a little longer. See how pretty you look, all needy for me,” Gavin mused, only for Mikey to yank Gavin’s head back by his hair, exposing the tanned skin of the spy’s throat for Mikey to scrape his teeth across.

“Keep fucking with me and I’ll shoot you in the fuckin’ cock,” he growled, the threat making Gavin’s whole body throb.

“Well, love, we can’t have that,” Gavin mumbled back, pecking Mikey’s reddened mouth once more before pulling away, pulling a small tube of lube from his breast pocket and tossing it on the operator’s desk before shedding his jacket altogether, draping it over the back of Mikey’s chair once it’d been vacated. Mikey was less careful as he undressed, tossing his button down to the floor and pulling his undershirt off over his head, revealing more freckle-spattered skin that distracted Gavin, fingers fumbling uselessly at his fly.

“Didn’t know I’d have to talk you through taking your bloody trousers off,” Mikey muttered, pulling his belt from his pants as Gavin flushed, trying to explain himself only to be silenced by Mikey stepping close and pulling him down for a heated kiss, one broad hand on the back of Gavin’s neck and the other stroking the spy through his slacks. The operator swallowed all of Gavin’s moans, surprised to not find the taste of gin on his tongue but strangely pleased to know the other man hadn’t come to him under the influence of something else; Gavin had simply wanted Mikey.

A shiver wracked Mikey’s body, squeezing Gavin’s erection before finally opening his dark slacks, slipping his hand into Gavin’s pants and wrapping it around the soft, heated skin of the spy’s thick shaft, the action prompting a moan from both men. “Mikey, love, feels so damn good,” Gavin husked, forehead leaning against Mikey’s as he rocked into the operator’s grip, his panted breaths hot against Mikey’s lips.

“Touch me, you useless prick,” Mikey replied lowly, smirking as Gavin’s cock twitched at the insult, as the spy’s arms wrapped around him, pulling Mikey close and palming his arse through his slacks.

“Why’s such a lovely boy so cruel?” Gavin pouted, but Mikey saw the smile twitching at his lips, grinning up at his agent mischievously before squeezing his dick, pulling another groan from Gavin’s throat.

“Why’s a bloke with such a nice cock such a shit lover?” he retorted, Gavin narrowing his eyes before leaning in to kiss Mikey again, nipping and sucking at the operator’s full lips, their kisses hot and slick as Gavin thrusted against Mikey’s hand.

“You haven’t even let me shag you yet, boi, I’m offended,” Gavin laughed, moving his hands to slip them into the back of Mikey’s pants, getting a proper feel for his operator’s body, his ass plush in Gavin’s grip. One hand moved further down, Mikey’s hips jerking as Gavin rubbed his fingertips across the tight furl of his entrance. “I’m sure you’ll let me know just how you want me to fuck your tight little arse, yeah?”

“ _Christ,_ Gavin _,_ ” Mikey gasped. “Quit talking and fuck me.” Gavin hummed in agreement, extracting himself from their embrace and moving to grab the lube from Mikey's desk. Admittedly, he wasn't quite sure how they intended to get this done in the operator’s tiny office, but when he turned back to Mikey, he found that the other man knew exactly what he was doing.

The sight of him was absolutely mouthwatering, with his pants and trousers pulled down past his cheeks, clinging to his thick thighs, his back arched obscenely to put his ass on display even as his chest and face were pressed against the paper-covered wall, his glasses pushed slightly askew by the position. Mikey was lovely and filthy and Gavin felt his erection throb at the thought of being inside him. The operator’s own cock bobbed between his legs, hard and flushed, shiny with precum that dripped from his slit, but Gavin ignored it in favor of moving behind Mikey and grinding teasingly against him.

“You're so fucking filthy, my little Mikey. So greedy for my cock, aren't you, love?” Gavin taunted, wrapping his arms around Mikey and dragging his fingers across his exposed skin, feeling the operator’s muscles jump and twitch as Gavin found every sensitive spot he could, Mikey's squirms and gasps making Gavin grin broadly. “Such a pretty lad.”

Mikey groaned, his hand catching one of Gavin’s and guiding it to his hip so he could feel how Mikey rolled hips back against Gavin, rubbing against his erection with intent. “I’m not taking you dry, you bellend. You need to get me ready,” the operator murmured, groaning softly as Gavin’s grip tightened, pulling Mikey more firmly against him.

“Patience, my lovely boy,” Gavin assured him softly, sucking a mark into Mikey’s neck as he uncapped the lube with one hand, pouring the slick substance onto his fingers before he reached between them to spread it over Mikey’s entrance. The operator was wonderfully pliant, relaxed and trusting, Gavin’s index finger pressing easily past Mikey’s rim, his shiver making Gavin smirk against his skin. “You really do want me, don’t you, Mikey?”

“Deeper,” Mikey grunted, ignoring Gavin’s dirty talk as he rocked back on his finger, the agent obliging by pressing deeper into Mikey’s body, lube easing the slide in and out of his tight muscles until he was buried up to his knuckle. “Add another.”

“A bit fast, innit, love? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Thought you wanted me to tell you how to fuck me. I said gimme another,” Mikey growled, and Gavin obliged, nudging a second finger in alongside the first, taking it slow as he gently thrusted, kissing and nibbling at Mikey’s throat while he waited for his body to loosen up.

All Gavin could think was how _beautiful_ Mikey looked, how good he sounded; there was a flush turning his pale skin a pretty shade of red, creeping from his hairline down his face and his neck, and his breaths came in gasps and whines the deeper Gavin pressed into him, the more Gavin stretched Mikey’s tightness open. Sure, he’d shagged other men before, but never like this, never with someone as _eager_ as Mikey.

The spy curled his fingers, rubbing against Mikey’s inner walls and listening to him groan, scissoring and stroking until Mikey demanded another and Gavin obliged without protest, adding more lube to ease the steady thrust of three fingers into his operator.

“D’you think you need another?” Gavin muttered against Mikey’s heated skin, the lad shaking his head so vehemently that his curls bounced.

“You take any longer and we’ll both go soft, just _fuck me_ , Gav, Christ!”

“But Mikey-”

“Gavin, I’ve seen _and_ felt your bloody cock; I needed prep, not goddamn fisting.” Mikey twisted off the wall a little, grabbing Gavin by the front of his shirt and pulling him in for a deep, hungry kiss, panting hotly against Gavin’s mouth when they broke apart, “Fuck me. _Please_.”

At a loss for words, Gavin simply nodded dumbly before kissing his operator again, thrusting his fingers a few more times before he pulled them out of Mikey, shoving his slacks and his pants down so he could fish out his cock. He stroked himself back to full hardness with his lube-covered hand, drizzling more of the slick substance onto his shaft before snapping the cap shut and dropping the container to the floor where it was quickly forgotten. A few more strokes and Gavin was liberally coated with lube, guiding himself slowly to press against Mikey’s stretched hole.

Gavin took advantage of the moment to tease, rubbing his head against Mikey’s entrance, pressing his hips forward to slide his cock between the operator’s legs, his shaft rubbing up against Mikey's balls before he pulled back again, drawing a whine from the man pressed against the wall. “I could get myself off between those lovely thighs, couldn't I?” Gavin mused against Mikey's neck, reveling in his operator’s shivers. “Wouldn't even need to be inside you. Could just fuck your soft thighs until I came.”

“The _fuck_ did I say about teasing, Three?” Gavin's lips twitched at the shake in Mikey's voice, but he didn't mention it, mostly for his own safety, instead kissing his freckled shoulder in apology.

“Sorry, boi. Couldn't help myself. You just look so damn good like this, all red and shaky and needy,” he murmured, resting one hand on Mikey’s hip and stroking soothingly, using the other to line himself up again, his blunt head nudging against Mikey’s entrance and making the operator groan. “You ready, love?”

“ _God_ , yes.”

Gavin kissed Mikey’s neck again before he slowly started pressing into him, his brows furrowing at how _tight_ the operator seemed, worried he’d let Mikey rush the prep too much, but then he let out a breath and Gavin felt Mikey’s whole body relax, making it just that much easier for his head to pop past Mikey's rim.

“ _Christ_.”

“ _Shit_.”

There was a long moment where neither of them moved, both breathing heavily, Gavin's forehead resting against Mikey's shoulder, fingers digging into the operator’s hip hard enough to bruise, not that Mikey gave a damn. He was too caught up in the slight burn of Gavin’s cock stretching him, shuddering when it hit him that it was just the tip.

“You ready for more, Mikey?” Gavin asked, his breath ghosting across Mikey’s skin before he lifted his head, gaze intense as he looked over the other man’s face; there were sweaty curls sticking to his forehead and his glasses were askew, the whiskey of his eyes swallowed up by his blown pupils, his lips prettily bruised from their rough kisses.

“Please,” Mikey breathed.

He was gorgeous.

Gavin sighed, somewhere between lustful and adoring, before he continued sinking into Mikey, the operator’s breaths shallow as Gavin filled him inch by inch, hand moving off his shaft when his hips met Mikey’s ass, the spy leaning in to press his chest to Mikey’s back. They were hot and close and Gavin couldn’t resist leaving more hickeys scattered across his operator’s neck and shoulder, red and purple bruises spotted among Mikey’s freckles.

“You’re so bloody good, love,” he mumbled in between wet kisses, loving how the praise made Mikey tremble. “My lovely lad, with your tight arse. Feels so damn good around me.”

“It’d feel better if you started fucking me,” Mikey replied, somehow managing to sound unimpressed despite how breathless he was, his stubbornness making Gavin chuckle.

“Alright, alright. Bossy thing.”

“Thought you liked it, you prick.”

Gavin smirked as he pulled back until he was nearly out of Mikey and muttered, “Oh, I do, love,” before thrusting back into the operator hard, his hips meeting Mikey’s ass with a satisfying smack of skin and a choked moan from the man pressed against the wall.

“Gavin, _shit_ \- fuck me, please, Gav,” Mikey begged, and the spy didn’t hesitate, putting both hands on Mikey’s hips to pull him back each time Gavin stroked into him, fingers digging harshly into the slight softness of Mikey’s body.

Between Mikey’s setup and the heat between the operator and his agent, Mikey’s tiny office was boiling, sweat beading on Mikey’s forehead and the back of his neck as he rocked back against Gavin’s sharp thrusts, panting for him to go faster, _harder_ , Gavin granting his every wish with a murmur of filthy sweet praise in his ear. It was so much better in person, to feel Gavin’s breath against his ear as he moaned instead of the impersonal feeling of his headset, to have Gavin’s thick cock actually driving up into him instead of just imagining it.

“Gavin, a little more- fuck, _there_ , right there-!” Mikey’s hands scrabbled against the wall, tearing post-it notes and maps from their places, as Gavin followed his barely coherent orders, battering Mikey’s prostate until his cries of pleasure came out hoarse.

“That’s it, love,” Gavin husked, pulling one hand from its spot at Mikey’s hip to press his forearm across the operator’s shoulder blades, pushing him harder against the wall, earning the spy a guttural moan. “This is what you needed, isn’t it, darling? To get held down and fucked just right.” Mikey nodded eagerly, cheek rubbing against the layers of papers beneath him.

“Such a cute little _slag_.” Gavin’s hips slowed, focusing on deeper thrusts, grinding up into Mikey and making him cry for more, his other hand leaving Mikey’s hip to take hold of the operator’s cock, finding him dripping precum that eased the strokes of Gavin’s hand. “You’re so hard and needy, boi. Want me to make you come?”

Mikey gave another frantic nod and Gavin laughed, stalling his hand and squeezing the lad’s shaft just to hear Mikey’s choked moan. “Use that lovely voice, Mikey. Do you want to come?”

“Yes, Gav- _f-fuck!_ -need it s-so damn bad,” the operator sobbed, moaning in relief as Gavin resumed stroking him, cock throbbing in his agent’s skilled hand.

“Then go ahead and come, love,” Gavin urged him, thumb rubbing Mikey’s head and cock pressing up against his prostate, the dual sensation finally pushing him over the edge. He screamed Gavin’s name, hips jerking clumsily into the spy’s hand as he rode out his orgasm, cum staining the collage of papers on his wall and dripping across Gavin’s fingers, the clench of all Mikey’s muscles making Gavin groan, hips speeding again as he stroked Mikey through it.

“So fucking _tight_ , Mikey, you’re such a good lad for me, with your tight arse- _shit_ ,” Gavin swore, taking his hand from Mikey’s oversensitive cock when he whined and returning it to the operator’s hip, pulling Mikey against him harder as he fucked towards his own end, the tight heat of Mikey’s body just so damn perfect. “M’not wearing a condom, should I-?”

Mikey reached up and back, fingers hooking in Agent Three’s stupid fucking bowtie before he curled his hand into a fist, tugging Gavin close and growling, “Don’t you fuckin’ pull out, Three. Wanna feel how hard I make you come.”

Gavin’s eyes went wide, the spy choking out a groan before crashing his mouth against Mikey’s, desperate to kiss him despite their odd position, moaning into the other man’s mouth as the rhythm of his hips stuttered and felt apart. After a few more rough thrusts, Gavin buried himself deep in Mikey and came, panting harshly into the space between their lips as his operator whimpered at being filled with his cum.

They stayed pressed together as they tried to catch their breaths, Gavin the first to move, pulling his arm from Mikey’s back so he wasn’t pinning the older man anymore, brows knitting in concern before he gently wiped tears from Mikey’s cheek. “Did I hurt you, love?”

“What? No- no, you bloody moron, m’fine,” Mikey sniffed, lifting his face off the wall and extracting his hand from Gavin’s tie to rub away some tears himself. “It felt _good_ , s’why I’m crying.”

His agent gave him a dubious look and Mikey rolled his eyes, leaning up to kiss Gavin deeply. “I mean it, you minge. Felt _really_ good,” he murmured, and only then did Gavin relent, smiling and kissing him back.

“All right, boi.” Gavin pulled out slowly, Mikey’s whine making him grin, and tucked himself away before hugging his operator around the waist, the other man squirming in his arms until they were chest to chest and Mikey could hug him, too. Burying his face in Mikey’s neck, Gavin breathed in the smell of his skin and sex, sighing before he lifted his head again and kissed Mikey gently.

“What’s the soppy shit about?” the operator mumbled against his mouth, his little smile when they broke betraying his happiness with the situation.

“I missed my partner, s’all. Good to have you back, love.”

“Good to be back. Especially if we’re gonna do _that_ more often.”

Gavin smirked, leaning in to kiss Mikey again. “I think that can be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up at blackbat09 or batsarts on tumblr! Special thanks to lovenfluff for letting me anonymously ramble about MavinIII in his ask, and my pastelprinceling for encouraging and proofreading my nonsense (go follow both of them on tumblr, too!).


End file.
